


Love And Medicine

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Deadly Class Imagine, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Lex Miller x Reader - Freeform, Lex Miller x You - Freeform, Medical, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: The reader takes care of an injured Lex.





	Love And Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “can you write something where Lex gets beat up real bad (h/c is my f a v e) and the reader patches him up? It’s so generic but it’s a big fave. Maybe Billy is panicking or something lol ty!!”

Cramming the last of your textbooks into your locker, you're more than happy that the day of classes is done. What you're looking forward to now is diving into the comforter on your bed and listening to music with Petra. Turning the corner, you’re sent toppling backward after colliding with Billy. Picking yourself up off the ground, you’re fully prepared to give him a piece of your mind when he cuts you off.

“(Y/N)! I’m so glad I ran into you! Come on. I need your help.” He frantically rushes out and continues down the hall, not apologizing for the collision that happened minutes earlier. You stand there irritated; your bed is calling your name and you can already feel the comfort of having pajamas on instead of your uniform.

“I just want to go to my bed. I’m not playing around with whatever prank you and Lex are trying to pull. Maybe another time,” you say, dusting yourself off. When you look up, Billy is nowhere in sight and you can’t help but huff and roll your eyes at his antics. Picking up your bag, you begin to shove the papers that have fallen out back in when Billy pops up around the corner again.

“What are you doing?! I thought you were right behind me. I’m not kidding (Y/N). It’s Lex. He’s hurt.” His statement causes you to pause. Anyone being hurt and in need of help has always caused you to become concerned but knowing that it’s Lex causing your heart and mind to race excessively.

“Where is he? Take me to him,” Your command comes out steady and slightly forceful. It’s completely the opposite of how you feel internally.

Billy scurries off, leading you to the boys’ bathroom where you presume Lex is located. Entering, you come face-to-face with the evidence of a bloody scene.

“Chico and his friends retaliated because we planted a little explosive in his locker. It’s not like it hurt him or anything but he caught Lex off guard and pulled him in here. I found him a couple minutes ago before I got you. I told him to hold the paper towel against his head that was bleeding and then....”

“Billy, you’re rambling.”

Taking in Lex’s condition, you can't help but wince. If it weren’t for your training, you would probably be frantic and unnerved like Billy currently is. Lex sits on the tile floor with his back pressed against the wall. The paper towels he’s holding against his forehead are blood-soaked; no longer serving a purpose as the blood drips from them down his arm and to the floor. His right eye is swollen shut. The skin surrounding it takes on several shades of red and pink and will most likely darken over the next few days.

The knuckles of each hand look raw and caked with blood, most likely a combination of his and his attackers. Nothing else matters right now other than Lex and making sure his injuries are treated. Kneeling next to him, you reach to pull his hand away from his head wound slowly not wanting to hurt him.

“Love, you’re gonna get dirty kneeling on this floor,” his speech is a broken mumble.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re in pain. Let me take care of you,” you argue as you remove the paper towel. The wound is puckered and jagged but luckily the blood has clotted. The squeaking of Billy’s shoes pacing back and forth against the floor distracts you from your task.

“Billy calm down and hand me the little metal case that’s in my bag.”

You have always been considered a medic; mending wounds, stitching up cuts, and tending to others. To your parents’ dismay, you had a natural talent for medical care rather than any lucrative criminal skills. As a child, you were often helping others whether they were considered good or bad people; criminals or heroes.

From the case Billy hands you, you gather the needed supplies: some thread, a needle, antiseptic, a few stolen pain pills, and some gauze. Lex wiggles and struggles to move away, knowing what is to come once you are finished prepping. Reassuring him that everything will be okay, you take his hand in yours; rubbing the back of it in a soothing gesture.

“We’ll do the small things first, okay?” Nodding in response, he allows you to continue.

Peering at you from his one good eye, he watches as you diligently clean his knuckles; being as gentle as possible to avoid putting him through further pain.

“I’m going to get Marcus. We’re going to get them back. We are. We will. Don’t worry Lex.”

“Billy I don’t think that’s a great idea. Just leave it alone for now,” you advise before realizing he has already taken off again.

After his knuckles are cleaned, you move your attention back to Lex’s head wound. This is not going to be easy for him but hopefully, the pain pills will take the edge off. Threading the needle, you prepare yourself for the resistance Lex will put up trying to stop you from losing the wound. With the first prick of the needle, Lex curses loudly and forcefully pushes your hand away. This goes on until the final stitch is in place and you both are happy it’s finally over.

Deciding it would be best to get Lex back to his room, you attempt to help him stand but he groans in pain, grabbing at his ribs before lowering back to the floor.

“I can’t move right now, love. I don’t want to. Everything hurts,” He complains pitifully and you want nothing more than to hug him.

“It’s okay. We’ll sit here until you’re ready,” You say, maneuvering to sit beside him.

Sliding towards you, Lex leans his entire body weight on you, forcing you to cradle him; not that you mind. Holding him close and being mindful of his injuries, you whisper sweet words to him. Feeling him relax further, you continue to talk and rub small soothing circles on his head and neck.

“What did I do to deserve you? Will you take care of me forever, little medic?”

“Of course, Lex. I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

As long as he needed you, you would always be there.


End file.
